Kipper: Cuddly Critters VHS 2002
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Toot Toot ("We're Dancing with Wags the Dog") Music Video *Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob *Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo *Kipper: Pools, Parks & Picnics/Tiger Tales Opening Titles * "Kipper" Episode Titles * "The Nest" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Jake's Bird" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Echo Echo" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Goldfish" ** Written by: Matthew Westwood ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Mouse" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Hide and Seek" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Hedgehog Watch" ** Written by: John Grace ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatlie * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: Mark Francis * Assistant Animation Director: Simon Williams * Art Director: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: David Ingham * Production Assistant: Diana Tusheva * IT Supervisor: David Thompson * Script Editor: Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Kevin Moloy * Backgrounds: Natasha Gross * Layout: Arthur Butten * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater * Infrastructure Post Ltd. * Off Line Editor: Jamie Martin * Assistant: Sam Ives * Telecine: Blue Post Production, Katherine Grincell * On Line Post Production: The House, Roberto Arendse Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producer: Jeno Vass * Animation Director: Igor Veischtaguin * Key Animators: Valory Kashorik, Karol Holubcik, Zdenka Mihalikova, Jozsef Catai, Michail Stepansky, Gabor Toth, Sztefanova Borjana, Vladimir Nitkin, Ivo Ganchev * Production Managers: Csaba Nehez, Eniko Rohn, Aranka Nep * Colouring Supervisor: Reka Kaloczy * Colour: Csilla Fodor, Linda Doktor, Attila Kovacs, Peter Semsey * Camera & Special Effects: Ildiko Csepanyi * Executive Producer for HIT Entertainment PLC: Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * GSCF - A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 1999 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:Kipper Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:2002